Tales from the Threads, a Pkmn RP
by Dice Golem
Summary: Posts from a Pokemon RP I decided to stick with. Not that bad, if you ask me... although a few of the members could use a spell check! twitch
1. Horrible Beginnings

((Beuchoria))

Hans Ulrich lifted his Ruger 10/22 rifle quickly. He quickly had the rodent in the 4x scope of his rifle. Despite being a suppressed rifle, the shot echoed throughout the forest. "Ein anderes!" he yelled to himself as he ran over to the corpse of the animal. After kicking it to make sure it was dead, he threw it in a small bag, which he slung over his soldier along with his rifle.   
  
Whistling as he walked towards the edge of the forest, he was stopped by a man in a dark green uniform leaning on a tan Auto-Union DKW Munga truck with a green tree in front of a blue star in front of it on the side. He tilted his bright red helmet up, decaled with the same star and tree on the front like on the truck, and walked over to Hans. After an incident where a ranger was shot in the head because he was wearing a dark green hat. The hunter mistakened his head for an animal when he was walking through a bush.  
  
"What do we have today Hans? Lemme take a look at your bag..." he said in a friendly but stern voice gesturing to the bag on his soldier. 'Of course, Ernst." Hans replied. He had met the ranger earlier and had been inspected by him. Handing over his bag, Ernst opened it and looked inside. "Two... No, make that three... Pikachus. Hans, you may only shoot two every two days - That's the limit. I don't want to keep reminding you, so this is your last warning." Nodding sadly, Hans retrieved his bag and walked to his orange Wolkswagen Lupo and drove to his home.  
  
"I don't know Max, maybe there IS a goodmitten. I've-" Erik Bruner was cut off the by the sound of chanting. The two policemen in their jet black uniforms ran around a corner and found a group of about twenty children and teenagers in a semi-circle. Max Schmidt and Erik Bruner were just lowly policeman in the huge law organization that is the Buechorian Police Corps. Assigned to the slums of Buckley, a small city near the outskirts of Virka. "Hey you kids! What're you doing!?" Max barked at the boys who promptly turned with shock at the two policemen. "Ahhh! Cops!" screamed a little boy who had to be little more than 5. Two pokemon we're fighting in the center of the circle, their owners cheering for them to win the fight. Seeing the policemen, they ordered the pokemon to attack them...  
  
Both of the policemen unholstered their Mauser C96 machine-pistols and shot round after round at the creatures. One leaped towards Erik, but soon fell to the ground, blood spilling from it. The other ran for it's small life heading down an alley at top speed. "That was too goddamn close..." Max said to himself as he faced the children. "You little punks line up on the wall!" he ordered the youths as they all nodded with fear and leaned on a dusty wall not too far away. Pulling out a large grey walkie-talkie, Erik began speaking into it.  
  
Ten black GEM golf-carts sped down the various deserted streets and alleyways of the slums and soon arrived at the sight. "Holy shit, twenty five kids? Okay, cuff 'em and put them on the platforms in back." yelled a captain with graying brown hair as dozens of officers handcuffed the children and strapped them onto the small platforms and back seats of the GEM's. Once they were all loaded, the carts sped towards the district police HQ.  
  
"Hello, and thank you for tuning into Buechorian National News. Today, another group of children were arrested for another illegal pokemon fights in the slums of Buckley. Police Commissar Kronos Ulyanov today released a statement saying that the 'ongoing illegal pokemon fights must end. Any Buechorian citizen found observing or participating in these fights will be arrested and may face 20 years in prison'." Kronos was a former Sergeant in the Soviet Bloc army stationed on the front lines during the War on Sino. After his unit was almost completely destroyed during Belem bombing, he was stationed in the city, and soon met a Buechorian woman who he later married and moved in with in Virka. He resigned from his military position and soon joined the Buechorian Police Corps. and soon made his way up to Police Commissar, the highest position in the Corps. "In other news, today Maurice a local cat saved the Prime Minister from a sniper during a speech. He is steadily recovering in the hospital at this moment and has recovered from critical to normal."


	2. My Start to the Horror

((Me))

As head of the local militia, Sgt. Ash Chewston had seen it all: failed hostage negotiations, live WMD footage, protestors armed with sawed off shotguns; but nothing could compare to the revolting display before him.  
  
"Fourth one this week" he sourly noted to the police captain, nose wrinkling in disgust as the smell of the scene assaulted his olfactory nerves like a chimpanzee wielding a lead pipe.  
  
The lazily expanding pool of bubbling human blood slowly started covering what was left of the white tile floor. The charred remains of what was once a seven year old girl lay strewn against the wall of this once happy kitchen, arms protruding at unnatural angles. The shadows cast by the flickering florescent light danced to and fro revealing immolated flesh in one instant, then broiled skin the next. The little girl's skull had been cracked open, and both bone and neural tissue was missing from forehead to neck. What little of the morning sunlight that got through the kitchen blinds caused the wet portions to sparkle with an unholy radiance.  
  
"What the hell could have caused... this" stammered a photographer nearby, clearly having quite a hard time keeping his breakfast in as he immortalized the grizzly corpse.  
  
"Charmander, or one of its derivatives. I'd bet my badge on it!" spat the police captain.  
  
The rest of the crime scene could only nod dismally in agreement as they went upon their appointed tasks. Many of them had already emptied their digestive tract at the sight and, for some, the scene was sinking deep into their nightmares for years to come.  
  
Sgt. Chewston turned away, eyes downcast. "I'll handle the press this time" he muttered, grateful to have a reason to get the hell away. He left the house, a nice cottage looking residence located near the woodlands, and headed for the yellow police tape holding back the press and general populous. The dissonant chorus of pleading questions tripled in volume and intensity as he approached the crowd. He raised his hands, and waited for silence before continuing. Cameras were instantly drawn like moths to a flame.  
  
"Good people," Ash stammered out, eyes filling with unbidden tears, "when will you ever learn? iYouri children are worshiping these genetic abominations! They were bred as a weapon against our great nation. And coupled with the ever popular craze, these things were unleashed against our unsuspecting children to cause rampant chaos and destruction!" The emotion choked his words and the tears overflowed down his face, collecting at his chin. Drip... drip... drip, went the salty liquid against his ruffled uniform. "For God's sake, the latest victim was a... a... seven year old girl!!!"  
  
The sergeant collapsed, convulsing freely in his black hole of stress induced depression.  
  
The morning chorus of jumbled sentences abruptly started once again, and two nearby police officers helped move the now child-like form of Sgt. Ash Chewston behind a squad car.  
  
"There you have it, folks. Live from..."  
"...that's the story from GRBK, your local source for..."  
"Never has there been such an emotional outbreak among our..."  
  
And, if you were of sound hearing during the twelve o'clock news on cable channel 5 as the sergeant was helped out of the public eye, you could barely make out his last words, screamed at the top of his emotion cracked voice.  
  
"...hunt every last one of the goddamn monsters down..."


	3. Enter a Pokemon God

((Gawdly))

The chorus sang the dark passages, invoking the spirits of the night. Forty young voices rang out, chanting the spell that would bring their Saviour back to the world of the real. The hope of the children was strong, the faith in their young souls commanding the notice of those that dwell in the shadows. They were naked, and covered in mystical symbols, written in blood. The blood was not their own.  
  
In the middle of the great chamber, a man was staked to the floor, alive and crying in fear. Weldon Partslomber had been on his way to work when he saw a small girl weeping by the side of the road. He stooped to ask what was wrong, and the next thing he knew, he woke up here, tied securely to the floor. All the children around him had long, sharp daggers in their hands. Weldon had wet himself.  
  
Now the chanting was getting louder, and the children pressed in close to the man. From the darkness came a cloaked form, taller than the children, who approached Weldon slowly. He was chanting, and the children began to join in. They all raised their blades as one, and stepped towards the bound man. Weldon died quickly and painfully, razor sharp blades cutting him and gutting him like a fish . The song of the children sent him to the afterworld.  
  
"Mew-Two, Mew-Two, Mew-Two..."


	4. Enter the Pokemon Detective

((Coreworlds))

"So what happened here?" Detective Kudos asked, after arriving on the crime scene.  
  
Three dead men lay silent in the alleyway. Their bodies have been mutiliated by what looks like numerous animal bites and seems to have bled to death.  
  
An old man with a bleeding, crying child answered. "There were these hordes of purple rats that just came out of nowhere and bit the poor men to death! My grandson was bitten by some of them, but I managed to kill them with my pistol here."  
  
He patted a .44 Magnum in his pocket. Dead rats were evident at the scene.  
  
_My God!_ The detective said. "Do you know what these rats are?"  
  
"No..." But the kid stopped crying long enough to interrupt his grandfather.  
  
"They...they're Ratatta...WAAAAAAH!" The child cried again.  
  
_Pokemon._ The detective narrowed his eyes in fury. _No wonder the men had such large and powerful-looking bites..._


	5. A Wolf among Sheep among Wolves

((Ravea))

"Scyther!" Yelled the park ranger, running the hell out of the forest. "Run for your Lives!!!" All the tourists started screaming, running out of the park as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
A young women tripped over a log, spraining her ankel. Two sword-armed, insect-like pokemon rushed at her, blades raised.  
  
BOOM!  
  
One of the Scyther's heads was torn off and the other was blown in half. A large explosion followed, knocking down several trees. The young women who had fallen looked up to see a large man in a red coat and hat, holding a huge cannon.  
  
"The Anti-Pokemon 35 MM Cannon, The Harkonnen. Customized it myself." The man held his hand out to the women and helped her up. "If you ever need me, Call me." Said the man, giving her his card. It read, "Seigi Marose-Pokemon Hunter."  
  
Seigi swung his cannon onto his back and walked away. He decided to go to the police station. He wanted to tell the Police about the sudden fluxuation in Pokemon attack.  
  
OCC:If you want a good idea of the gun, you can compare it with Victoria Seras's from   
are the best pictures i can find.


	6. Violence is Never the Answer

((Cyberutopia))

_The little boy ran as fast as his stubby legs would carry him down the damp alley. Behind him he heard the eerie chanting.  
  
"Al...akazam! Al...akazam! Hypno, Hypno. Al..akazam! Al...akazam!"  
  
The little boy screamed again, and a drunkard in the alley stirred, yellow bloodshot eyes peering from under bunches of rags and debris in irritation. The boy noticed the hobo too late, and tripped over his impassively outstretched leg. The child looked behind him, blood streaming from his nose and dripping into his half-opened mouth. Something jumped ontop of him, pinning him to the ground and driving something blunt and steely into his throat. The child tried to scream one last time, but it came out as only a blood-choked gurgle as the coppery liquid filled his lungs and spurted from the wound.  
  
The pudgy little boy was found the next day, a blood-encrusted spoon jutting from his throat. He had only wanted to pet the pretty Pokémon..._


	7. Mewtwo has an Evil Twin

((Gawdly))

The chanting had reached a crescendo, and the middle-aged man had bled out on the floor. The naked children approached the stiffening body, each bending down to taste of the still warm and sticky lifeblood pooling on the floor. The voices cried out as one, calling to the Dark Savior, demanding it to rise and bring redemption to the Chosen Ones, the Pokemon.  
  
In the middle of the cryptic circle, a mist was forming, a darkness in the mist, a shape in the darkness, a threat in the shape. He was here! He had come! He would be the Herald of the Great Cleansing, the Redeemer of Sin and the Vengeful hand of Retribution.  
  
Mewtwo had come.


	8. Information is Power

((Me))

Sgt. Ash Chewston had been reassigned after his emotional breakdown in front of millions of TV viewers nationwide; reassigned to a shrink. Ash tossed the sinking feeling in his stomach aside as he approached the gritty looking government building. The three guards at the door, wearing concealed automatic weapons and Kevlar body armor, waved him in after double checking his paperwork and identification. A young female aid in semi-casual attire waited for him at the end of a long, yellow-white corridor, her black and blue ensemble clashing starkly with the mildew and chipped paint. She was all business, writing absently on her trusted clipboard.  
  
Ash sighed deeply, inhaling the sickening scent of the decaying building. At least he still and enough mind left so as to walk himself in, as opposed to the alternative of the government appointed bruisers dragging him in kicking and screaming. If he had anything left, he still had a shard of his dignity.  
  
So he took a step, and a sharp clack resounded off the cold tile floor. Instantly and unbidden, the repressed images of his last crime scene flashed in his minds eye causing his next step to falter just enough to send him unceremoniously down to his knees. The next few minuets were a blur as he forcefully fought down the memory, but he came back to reality laying down on an extremely comfortable couch with the aid holding a cool rag to his forehead.  
  
"...thanks" Ash managed to mutter.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, sergeant" melodiously replied the aid.  
  
Another unfamiliar voice sounded from somewhere out of Ash's field of vision, this one from an elderly man. "Too true, Vivian. Too true."  
  
Turning his head towards the sound, Ash could make out the form of a withered old man wearing thick framed bifocals and a clashing plaid sweater. A single tuft of grey-white hair rose like a mountain peak from his bald, liver spotted cranium. Upon further inspection, the man sat upon an electric wheelchair and had a thick pad of yellow paper, along with an accompanying black ballpoint pen, laying soundly in his lap.  
  
"Get Mr. Chewston a glass of ice water, could you Vivian?" kindly questioned the elderly man, smiling to show a set of pearly white dentures.  
  
"Of course" she replied, leaving the room and shutting the door with a soft click.  
  
A nervous moment of silence passed as Ash, although uncomfortably, rose himself into a seated position on the plush psychologists couch.  
  
"Don't be too hasty, we wouldn't want you feinting again! Oh, silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Dr. Tom Dillidand, PHD" the old man spouted off in rapid succession, extending a skeletal hand at the conclusion. Ash shook it quickly.  
  
"Since it looks like you're feeling better..." Dr. Dillidand paused as Ash tossed the wet rag to the ground and nodded, "...lets get started! Now, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, to which you should respond as honestly as possible." The doctor gave a peculiar look about the room, his gaze resting on the closed door. Turning back, Dr. Dillidand continued.  
  
The questions were some that every psychologist or psychiatrist would ask on the first session with a patient and most were so stereotypical Ash could only chuckle internally as he answered. Vivian returned with a tall glass of ice water sometime in the middle of the survey and it was finished long before the questions. The session soon ended and the doctor bid Ash farewell.  
  
Vivian led Ash through the government complex mostly in silence, responding to his inquiries with short, concise statements. Vivian led him right up to the door leading to the outside world, where she unclipped a thick printout from her clipboard and handed it to Ash before walking off at a brisk pace. To confused to call after her, he stashed it inside his clothes and walked outdoors, heading for his car rental.  
  
An hour of traffic ridden travel later and Ash had arrived at his simple, four room apartment. He tossed his jacket to the floor and landed into a nearby chair, pulling out the newly acquired papers.

_**Project – Pokedex - #12B654R927**  
  
Foreknowledge cannot be grasped from ghosts and spirits,  
Cannot be inferred from events,  
Cannot be projected from calculation.  
It must be grasped from people's knowledge._

OOC: "The Art of War" – Sun Tzu


	9. Help is on the Way

((Ravea))

Seigi was ruffling through some police reports in his apartment while watching the news. It seemed that the police were under-staffed and over-worked. 5 Officers had already lost thier lives in pokemon attacks! He decided that he would need some more guns.  
  
Seigi went over to his weapons counter and opened a drawer. He pulled out a huge 454. Casull pistol, with custom mercury tipe for each bullet. They would usally kill most small pokemon in a single shot, and a large one would usally take no more that a single clip to bring   
  
He then went over to his Cannon and checked his ammo, which he had stored in a large case, each shot looking like a giant shotgun shell. Besides the regular explosive shells, Seigi also carried napalm-filled shells to deal with grass pokemon, shells with electric charges to deal with water pokemon, shells filled with water capsules to kill any fire and ground pokemon, and, his own invention, several shells that emmited EMP, electric, magnetic and X-Rays to cancel out any phycic pokemon.  
  
Seigi also snatched a machete from the table and strapped it to his leg. He turned back to the news to see a police officer speaking about another attack-this time a small girl was killed. Seigi raised an eyebrow as the officer suddenly collapsed, breaking down completly. He had to be escorted away by two other police officers.  
  
Seigi geussd that the police would need some help.


	10. With great power comes power

((Me))

Sgt. Ash Chewston was floored. The simple looking wad of paper he held in is bare hands was filled to the absolute brim with Pokemon information: Element, type, height, weight, techniques, evolution, flavor text stolen from the once popular television series, even pronunciation. Vivid color images accompanied each massive block of text, each monster given several rendered mug shots and a real life photo or two.  
  
Ash didn't have to ask why Vivian had handed him this wealth of Pokemon knowledge; he knew the answer. The government had obviously decided to play of his emotions, to get him to slaughter the Pokemon without getting their own, pompous hands dirty. This Pokemon index was only proof of the fact; equipped with this plethora of information Ash couldn't be stopped by any Pokemon known to man. He would soon learn every strength and every weakness; every move and its counter.  
  
A cold, leaden determination settled over him. He knew he was being manipulated. He knew he might get himself killed trying to wage a personal war against all the Pokemon, but his anger was all consuming. Glyxork had armed him, now he just had to figure out how to use the weapon.

#01 Bulbasaur

Pronunciation: Bul-buh-sore

Element: Grass/Poison

Type: Seed

Height: 2'4"

Weight: 15 lbs

Techniques: ...

And so he forged on, soaking in every ounce of information he could stash inside his head. The afternoon and evening hours wasted away, yet Ash refused to fix himself any sort of meal until he had completely and utterly absorbed every tidbit, useful or not. By the time his clock read 3 : 00 am, however, he had worked himself into an unconscious stupor. 


	11. Pokemon are nonviolent, honest

((Coreworlds))

A report fell on the desk of Pokemon Master Alex Regalo, the most powerful Pokemon Trainer (politically, psychically, and has level 70 Pokemon) in Coreworlds (if not the galaxy). It was on a strange series of events involving Pokemon attacks on innocent bystanders.  
  
"Not good." He said, sighing in his office in the Imperial Palace. "If Pokemon continue to attack like this, people are going to hate them even more. I'm going to have to find out just what the hell's going on."  
  
The Master then walked over to his coat rack and grabbed his cloak. He walked out of his office, and down to his speeder car. He drove to the nearest crime scene (the Ratatta case) and asked a few questions. He felt a strange prickling, and realized that normal Pokemon won't attack humans, at least with this level of violence. Most would rather run than fight (an exception being Mankey and Gyarados).

--

Detective Kudo and the Pokemon Master were conferring together.  
  
"Yes, I don't think that this is an wild Pokemon attack." Alex said. "For one thing, it's too well-coordinated for wild Pokemon, even though they can plan things."  
  
"Yeah. I could see that." the famous detective said. "But who could be crazy enough to attack with Pokemon for no reason?"  
  
"Well, I know Team Rocket or muggers could, but the stiffs had their money still in their pockets. That's definitely not their MO."  
  
"Hmm. This case just gets more worrying day by day. Even I can't see what's going on here. It just doesn't make sense and we have absolutely no leads." James said, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, if anyone could find a lead it'll be you, you who is often considered to be the next Sherlock Holmes." Alex smiled.  
  
James chuckled. "True, but now we have to do some legwork, look for clues. As we all know, one truth must prevail..."  
  
"Right." The two young men, one 20, one 17, then walked away together to get some coffee before setting out for clues.


	12. Hero seeks Antihero

((Me))

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Sgt. Ash Chewston from his overwork-induced sleep. Sluggishly pulling himself off the floor, he zombie walked to the nuisance sitting on his desk across the room.   
  
"Yawn ... hello?" Ash sleepily queried.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!! You were suppose to be at work over an hour ago!" rapidly spat Ash's secretary, Wanda Smith. "The _commissioner_ is going to be here any minute, and he's already fuming about the recent budget cut!" She said the word 'commissioner' with an extra fearful emphasis.  
  
Ash looked at his cell phone and cross referenced the time on it with his wall clock. Yup, he was going to be really late. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he drawled, suppressing a second yawn with much difficulty, "bia." He hung up the phone in the middle of Wanda's next sentence and started to get himself cleaned up.  
  
He ended up halfway through his shower before the implications of Wanda's words sunk into his conscious mind.  
  
Seven minutes later, he was flying down the interstate and swerving between the early morning traffic. He started work extremely early in the morning, so being an hour late still didn't get him caught in the morning rush hour. Another 10 minutes of city traffic and he was parked in his spot and rushing up the police station steps.  
  
As he got closer to his office, he could begin to hear someone violently arguing with Wanda. As he drew closer, he suddenly recognized the sound... and his heart skipped a beat. That voice belonged to, the one and only, Commissioner Black. Black was an extremely intimidating man, with just as much fat as muscle squeezed into his tailored suit. He turned at that instant to catch Sgt. Ash Chewston with a "deer caught in the headlights" look.   
  
"Chewston!!" Commissioner Black bellowed, swiftly walking right up into Ash's face. Ash resisted the sudden urge to step backwards with some trouble.  
  
"FIRST, you go and get all sobby on me while on LIVE T.V.! THEN, you decide to show up over an HOUR late to work in THIS SHODDY CONDITION!" Black made wide, sweeping gestures meant to point out Ash's ragtag clothing, but they only succeeded in forcing Ash back a few inches. There was a secret gambling pool run by some of the officers trying to guess the person who will cause Black to snap into a psychotic, violent rampage. So far, Ash had stayed off the list.  
  
"Screw up again," Black menaced, lowering his voice dangerously, "and I'll bust you down to training pants. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear."  
  
"Yes sir" Ash managed to say.  
  
And with that out of his hair, the commissioner stalked off in search of new victims. Ash caught a sympathetic look from Wanda, down the hall, as he drudged the rest of the way to his office.  
  
No more than half an hour later, a knock sounded at his door. Ash glanced up from his paperwork on the most recent Pokemon attacks to see a man enter. Ash made a mental note to contact other individuals working on Pokemon attack cases, to see if they had a point of origin.  
  
((Ravea))

Seigi went through the police station, stopping at his destination. It was very early morning, and Seigi had someone he wanted to meet. He knocked on the door, then let himself in. The man he had saw on T.V. was sitting at his desk, rifling through some papers.  
  
"Sgt. Ash Chewston, i presume?" Asked Seigi quitely. "I saw you on T.V. and thought you could use some help."

((Me, again))

Ash visibly winced, then got up and walked to his second visitor of the day. "That's me," he said bitterly, shaking hands as he did so, "the infamous Sgt. Ash Chewston." He closed the door slowly, letting it set against its frame with a resounding click. This simple precaution would keep the wandering ears of the office from this private conversation.  
  
After offering the stranger a chair and seating himself at his desk once more, Ash spoke up with curiosity.  
  
"What kind of... help."


	13. Heroic Conversation

((Ravea))

Seigi casually drew his pistol and fiddled with the saftey, checking to see if no one could hear him.  
  
"The kind of help where i help you kill every rouge Pokemon on the face of the planet guilty of attacking and killing humans. I've noticed a fluxuation of attacks just as much as you have, and the police need some help. So, i'll help you, as you say, "Hunt every last one of the goddamn monsters down."

((Me))

Ash noticed the weapon and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Excellent," he said with approval, "but what are you getting out of this? Do you have a personal vendetta, as I have? Revenge? Just paying your debt to society?"  
  
The sergeant felt glad someone out there didn't have a negative reaction to his... public embarrasment.

((Ravea))

"I'm a Pokemon hunter." Said Seigi. "My parents were both killed in a Blastoise attack. I since then vowed to destroy every pokemon that harms a human. Of course, i also want to pay a debt to society. I dont want to see any mroe people getting killed."

((Me))

"Welcome to the club! It's just you and me so far, but I hope there are others out there that feel the same as we do." At this point, Sgt. Chewston pulls out a pocket notepad and rapidly scribbles down some information. He deftly ripped the sheet from its pad, and slid it across the table.  
  
Ash continued. "That's my apartment, home base for the moment. I'll be off duty later this afternoon, right around six-ish. I've recently come into contact with some valuable information to our cause; perhaps we could meet there at, say, sunset?"


	14. Enter Terrorist, Stage Left

((The Gulf States))

Georgio Luz is a local merchant in the Amason state of northwest Brasil. Daily, he sails up and down the Toero River to the nearest city doing buisness with the federal government for the people of his village.  
  
On sunrise, he sets out towards the city. About 20 minutes into the venture, he sees a boat lying on the side of the river, placed next to a tree. A path leads into the rainforest from there. Curious, he decides to pull ashore and walk down this pathway.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking, he sees a clearing in the path. He hides behind the bushes, seeing mysterious creatures in the background. A helicopter takes off in the distance in this clearing. The mysterious creatures all hover around two crates, until they are both opened. Then Luz thinks to himself. What the hell are these things?  
  
These mysterious creatures aren't so mysterious. One species is one line. Another species, looking completely different, is lined up at the other crate. The two lines advance, pick into the crate, and walk off. Then they file into one large circle. Georgio can't quite see what is going on, but they all walk closer towards him.  
  
Once the crates are emptied and the lines become one mass, they all start chanting and screaming. Semiautomatic machine guns and a few machetes are raised into the air, some shots are fired. AK-47s, AR-15s, M-16s, and the swords - all surplus from the black market taken after the collapse of the United States.  
  
These mystery creatures - Golduck and Vileplume. Luz has no idea of their existance until now. He is frightened by the gunfire, and sprints back towards his boat and the river.


	15. Seek Allies

((Gawdly))

Mewtwo had come.  
  
The supplicants surrounded him, chanting his name while they knelt in the blood of their sacrifice. The towering cat-like figure stood above them, gazing down at their bowed heads. They circled him, forty robed believers, all children. The number was right, and the circle was complete. Mewtwo fed.  
  
The screams ripped through the deserted factory, with no one to hear them. Less than sixty seconds had elapsed, and the feeding was complete: the forty had been slaughtered before they had time to realize that their own God was killing them. Mewtwo ate the hearts as if they were peanuts, 3-4 at a time. He grew even larger, the fresh hearts of the children providing him with eldritch energies and mystical might.  
  
He needed more meat. He needed to grow.

((Coreworlds))

The Core Mewtwo and Mew took notice of an evil Mewtwo, who murders his worshippers via their powers. The two awoke, and teleported away to seek allies...


	16. Abra Comes Bearing Gifts

((Bmania))

Segue again! (sorry...)  
  
Hatch Carter crouched in the darkened crux of a T-intersection, deep in the sewers beneath Littleroot Town. The siege had fallen the previous night. He was the last to survive. A lone human in a sea of malicious plush monsters. Hatch Carter, armed with a shotgun full of buckshot and a grimace full of rage. They would pay for what they had done to his family...his friends...  
  
He had been stationed on a standard guard duty. They had all heard the rumours of pokemon experiments conducted in the depths of the laboratories. Object displacement, astral projection, temporal studies...some of the men said they were experimenting on Abras, trying to unlock the secrets of teleportation. Hatch could've cared less. As long as the paycheck cashed, the big-wigs could do whatever they had to do.  
  
Now he cared. Now, he suspected, a lot of people had begun to care. Too little too late.  
  
It began in the Research Centre. Swarms of Abra teleporting into the place. Screams and blood everywhere. And then the Haunters, dark swirling miasmas of energy that would streak through the walls and possess human victims. And the possessed would turn on their allies.  
  
Amidst the screams and chaos, the head of the department, Professor Birch, had reeled at Hatch, grabbing his collar and crying out in the horrified voice of a man insane: "Monsters are real! I know ... I ... I made their cage!"  
  
And then the Haunters swept through, and in an instant Birch's face was twisted into a visage so grim and dark that Hatch knew he would be forced to kill him within a minute.  
  
An hour later he had clawed his way out of that base, and hid in the relative safety of the sewers. They could still find him here, but at least he wasn't swamped. And there was always his trusty boomstick to dissuade them.  
  
A hiss, like a dozen snakes with reverb effects, echoed through the tunnel. And then a spined silhouette appeared in the dark haze of a distant junction. A hideous, anthropomorphic reptile rounded the corner. It snorted, then began to lope toward Hatch, gaining speed, a rocket in a drain-pipe, all four clawed limbs skittering at the concrete walls. Hatch cried out in surprise and cocked his double-barrel. The monster leaped, claws extended...  
  
"Get your paws off me, damn dirty Abra!"  
  
A sound of thunder. The report echoed endlessly in the tunnel. Blood and flesh rained upon Hatch's shoulders. The shot-gun fell limp to his side. So tired. But he had to go on...  
  
Had to kill 'em all... (TM)


	17. Rockets and Guns

Meanwhile, Trainer Michael Traner walked down the road whistling the Original Theme, when he heard a commotion up ahead.  
  
"No! Please! Not my children!" A woman screamed, with two crying children that has an Arbok and a Houndoom staring at them hungrily.  
  
"My dear, if you want to keep them alive, you'll do well to do what I say." A man clad in black and a ski mask, and wear a big red R on the shirt, sneered. A Team Rocket member!  
  
"hey! What's going on here?" Mike said, furious at this possible mugging.  
  
"Nothing that should concern you, brat! Now go away, or I'll be force to hurt them!" The man yelled.  
  
"No way! You hurt them, you face me!" The trainer shouted, his hands on the Pokeballs on his belt.  
  
"Very well, boy! Have it your way!" The man sneered...

Pokemon battle theme plays.  
  
"Wartortle, Sneasel, GO!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Kill them!" the Rocket roared, and the children screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mike yelled. "Wartortle, Water Gun! Sneasel, Faint Attack!"  
  
Sneasel was the faster of the three, and slashed with his long claws at Arbok. Wartortle spewed a fire-hose blast of water at Houndour. The two Pokemon stopped their attack on the children, and retaliated.  
  
"You little bastard! I'll get you, and your little Pokemon, too! Wrap attack, Flamethrower, now!"  
  
"Dodge and use Slash, Sneasel! Withdraw, Wartortle!" Mike ordered angrily.  
  
The Dark/Ice type just managed to get out of the way of the Arbok's sqeezing body and slashed it twice in the face, drawing blood. Wartortle retreated into his shell, protected from the deadly flames.  
  
"Just you wait! Poison Sting, Takedown now!" The snake spat deadly spikes, hitting Sneasel, and the Doberman attacked Wartortle, taking some recoil.  
  
"Great...Ice Beam, Sneasel! Bubblebeam, Wartortle!" The two Pokemon unleashed a double whammy of ice and water at their enemies, freezing and soaking them at the same time. Arbok was frozen and Houndour fainted.  
  
"GAAAGH! Boy, your dead!" He started to pull out a gun...  
  
"Whaa!" Mike couldn't believe the Rocket! "Sneasel! Hyperbeam, NOW!"  
  
"SneeeeSSSEEELLL!" Forming a ball of energy in his hands, Sneasel threw it and unleashed a powerful beam of energy at the Rocket before he could fire, blasting him and his Pokemon out of there.  
  
"sigh That was awful." Mike said. "Great job, you guys. Return!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!" the woman said, sobbing. "He wanted to take my money, but when I refused, he was going to hurt Mya and Orville here."  
  
"You're welcome, ma'am." Mike said, scratching the back of his head in pride. But at the back of his mind, a scary thought occured. _That's not like Team Rocket at all! What's going on here? I need to tell the League authorities!_


	18. Professor Raid

((Midlonia))

A black GEM gun carrier Growled down the street, several Sturm officers leapt out and began to run down the street, one brandished a door breaker, they all grouped around a single door in the narrow street, its glass was brokern in one corner, and its red paint was flaking away.  
_"Hit it."_  
The metal door breaker slammed against the door, after two hits it had flung off of its hinges  
_"GO GO GO!"_  
They clattered into the building, their pistols drawn, one officer tried the handle to the basement, it rattled but didn't open.  
_"SIR!"_  
Another crack of metal on wood signalled another door being smashed.  
The sturm officers thundered down the stairs, their hobnail boots rattling on the old wood. The first to reach the bottom clicked on a light.  
_"Jesus!"_  
Four bookcase like structures contained row upon row of the two colour sphere like obects.  
_"Get them the hell outta here and to the disposal plant..."_  
The officers began to rab the objects and began to ferry them out.  
A new recruit tried to take to ma away at once, one fell from the thirty or so he had grabbed and cracked on the floor.  
_"Idiot!"  
"Pokemon loose! look out!"_  
A small, yellow, rat like creature came from the ball, it tilted its head and looked at the officers.  
_"Pika-"_  
The gunshot erupted and echoed around the small basement, the creature was flug backwards against the wall where it bled from several holes, it twitched and made an attempt to get back up, a second sound, slightly muffled sounded again. The creatures insides spilled out onto the carpet.  
The sturm officer checked his compact shotgun, then placed it back into his long black trenchcoat.  
_"Make sure that doesn't happen again laddie..."  
"Yes sir."_ The junior had flshed slightly pink.  
The lead officer, noticable by his golden Dove with olive branch on his officers cap. Walked back up the stairs and back onto the street, his feet crunched slightly on the gravel as he approached the GEM gun carrier.  
A brown haired, grey eyed man sat, tied up in the carrier.  
_"Impressive collection you had their proffessor Hartman, shame it won't survive..."_  
The proffessor spat at the lead officer, this promted a whack with a shock stick from another officer, the proffessor collapsed unconcious into the bottom.  
The lead officer wiped his face of the spit and remounted the carrier, the other officers leapt aboard and the carrier gunned into life and lurched back down the narrow streets.


	19. Terrorists Speak

((The Gulf States))

Georgio Luz is now at a local office for the Brasilian government. He is in the office of Joao Renoldo - the local assistant governor of the Amason state.  
  
(OOC: All convo in Brasilian Portugese, converted here for English)  
  
Luz: Hello sir. I come with business papers from the village again.  
  
Renoldo: Yes, nice to see you again Georgio.  
  
Luz: Well, I was coming down the river this morning. And I found some mysterious boat and trail on the side of the river.  
  
Renoldo: Yes, there's a few of those out there. And?  
  
Luz: Well, I walked up this trail. Into the forest. And there's a clearing. Mysterious creatures have taken up guns. Warrior animals.  
  
Renoldo: I beg your pardon?  
  
Luz: Yeah. I can't believe it either. A helicopter took off from this site, after dropping boxes of guns and swords.  
  
Renoldo: This sounds absurd.  
  
Luz: Is there anything like this in the world?  
  
Renoldo: Well, there have been some sightings of creatures taking up arms in other countries. Killing some people. But nothing out here, nothing in The Gulf States or Latin America.  
  
Luz: I dunno. If you got time, you want to take a look at this?  
  
Renoldo: I don't have much to do today. And Antonio is still here. So yeah, I'll go get the helicopter. You can come help me find this place.  
  
Luz: Alright. Thank you sir.  
  
------------------  
  
15 minutes later, Renoldo is flying the helicopter over the Amazon rainforest with Georgio riding in the passenger seat holding a video camera. They find a clearing off the path of the river, and fly towards it. They fly a few hundred feet above the top of the treeline for a little while. Then anti-aircraft mortars are fired upon the helicopter. One of these mortars strike the tail as Renoldo tries to escape. The helicopter crash lands at the edge of the clearing. A Vileplume and a Marrill approach the helicopter, both with M-16s drawn. Renoldo and Luz both stand outside the wreckage, not seriously injured. Luz is still holding onto the camcorder.  
  
Luz: We come in peace.  
  
Renoldo: Hey, what are you guys? I have never seen anything like you before.  
  
Marrill: Silence.  
  
Renoldo: You speak Portugese. That's impressive.  
  
Vileplume: Shut the hell up. Get down on your knees with your hands behind your head.  
  
Renoldo: Excuse me?  
  
Vileplume: Get down. Hands behind your head. You're now our hostages. If the Brasilian government doesn't pay us off, you will die.  
  
Renoldo: Son of a bitch.  
  
Luz: Does Brasillia deal with terrorist kidnappers?  
  
Renoldo: No, although they might here. I'm not sure. Let's hope so.  
  
The Vileplume takes his M-16 and smacks Renoldo and Luz across their faces with the barrel. They both fall down to the ground. Some more Vileplume, Marrill, and Meowth come over and help carry the two off towards the village.


	20. The Birds, The Birds

((Fodmodmadtol))

A high pitched scream rattled the back alley as a small child came running down, meeting a wall quite quickly. The child was shaking and had no will to turn and face what would be his death. He could only weep as he saw the shadow of an Dodrio make itself evident on the wall he was facing. Then the cawing. He looked up to see a row of Pidgeys lining the crest of the wall, to see Spearows flooding the window sills of the adjacent apartment building, and to see Pidgeots and Fearows gliding overhead in large circles. Doduos and Pidgeottos were sitting complacently on the edge of the roofs bordering the alley, peering down with an evil, cold stare to the intended victim. The small child turned to face the Dodrio now looming just a few feet away, and looked up to find the laundry lines and power cords stretching between the buildings lined with countless bird Pokemon.  
  
The birds.  
  
The birds.  
  
It was all silent, and then the cawing erupted, the Dodrio going out into a frenzy as it ripped the small child to shreds, blood splattering the back wall he was cornered against and blotting the concrete on which his frail form was ripped. His flesh was slashed and his eyes pecked away, but most of it hidden as a gaggle of Mukrows came to swarm around him as the Dodrio backed away, feathers rife with blood.  
  
Yay for Alfred Hitchock.


	21. Mastermind Revealed

((Gawdly))

The small town had been delicious, the sweet-meat of the citizens digesting and transforming Mewtwo into the behemoth that now walked down a deserted strech of highway, towards the bright lights of the city in the distance. The creature was now at least ten stories tall, fearsome and feline and hungering for more hearts. As he strode towards the city, Mewtwo sent out a simple message, a message heard only by those who waited to hear.  
  
"Come, my children: it is time." purred the massive beast.

((Coreworlds))

Meanwhile, in the shadows of a wicked-looking mansion, a man dressed in a pinstripe suit looked out the window and chuckled.  
  
"Hehehehehe. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. I can use my new evil-Pokemon Brainwave Device to control just about any Pokemon I choose. Now people will have no choice but to fear Pokemon and kill them. Too bad my Alakazam and Hypno squad isn't strong enough to control all the Legendaries, but the Mewtwo cult will have to do. Plus, making my organization more ruthless will spike up the fear even more. Once people kill the Pokemon, and maybe even their trainers, Team Rocket will sweep up the pieces and become the most powerful organization in the world! Finally, after 20 long years, I, Giovanni III, have succeeded!"


	22. Terrorist Demands

((The Gulf States))

In a village hut in the clearing, Renoldo and Luz are both tied to chairs. Several Vileplume stand around him, putting up the flag of the organization (two crossed white battle swords on red) in the background. One of the Vileplume sets up a video camera in the opposite side of the hut. After everything is all set up, the Vileplume line up with machetes behind the two hostages. The one on the far right picks up a piece of paper.  
  
Far right: Glory be to Giovanni the Third. Giovanni is Great.  
  
The others make similar bowing motions, and chant GiG several times. Then it stops again.  
  
Far right: We make simple demands. We have two humans. We will kill them brutally if the humans do not retreat our lands. We DEMAND a state of our own, an end to domination by Portugese and Gulf States descendants and leadership.  
  
Far Left: State your names and your villages.  
  
Luz: Georgio Luz. 47. Santo Vicaria Rosa.  
  
Renoldo: Joao Renoldo. 51. Compobello.  
  
Center: This is for those of you in the international community. Brasilla, Lexington, beyond. We are the United Nation of Pocket Monsters. We are only now coming into control in your world. Our demands WILL be met. Or else we will strike with force. You infidels against Giovanni will submit.  
  
Far Right: We order that Brasil and The Gulf States withdraw all Brasilian nationals from our land in Amason. Or blood will be spilled in the name of Giovanni.  
  
(end transmission)


	23. Detective meets the Master

((Coreworlds))

The new demands and group caused a terrible stir in the State Department, who sent the report to the Pokemon League, who oversees all things Pokemon in the world. The international organization was astonished that Pokemon actually took control of weapons, and Professors from around the world struggled to explain the sudden change in Pokemon group activity.  
  
The Pokemon Master was not happy with this latest development, and he said so.  
  
"James, take a look at this."  
  
"My word! Things just get worse and worse, and who's this Giovanni they speak of?"  
  
"Hmm. I believe it would have to be only one person: Giovanni the III, grandson of the founder of Team Rocket. Here's the only mugshot we have of   
  
"Damn. Has this guy ever been caught?"  
  
"No. Every attempt to defeat him has been met with failure so far, mostly because of corruption even in the League, and the fact that not since Master Ketchum (game), has anyone defeated the Rockets. and the guy is an old man now, if he hasn't croaked yet."  
  
"So how are we going to deal with him?"  
  
"First, we take down that organization in the jungle, but not yet. Second, we'll have to search for clues as to how he got this Pokemon group set up, and if there's any link to the random attacks hurting people. Oh, by the way, a trainer reported that a Rocket member was mugging a woman, but he drove the guy away. Get this, the Rocket pulled out a gun before he was taken down."  
  
"Interesting, and troubling. It seems that the Rockets have gotten more ruthless these days. Just two months ago a bank was robbed..."  
  
The two men continued to trade stories about Team Rocket's recent resurgence, but they were no closer to getting any clues about the organization's method of using the Pokemon, or their goal.


	24. Beginnings of a Threat

((Ravea))

It was Sunset. Seigi had come to Sgt. Chewston's apartment, fully armed, wearing a trench coat. He was curious to find out who Sgt. Chewston's "Useful contact" was, adn if they could trust him.  
  
Seigi knocked on the door and waited, shufting his cannon uncomfertably on his back.

((Me))

Sgt. Ash Chewston quickly opened the door and ushered Seigi in. Ash was wearing a thick leather jacket and baggy jeans, both black. For those in the know, you could have sworn Ash was a mix between Lt. Surge and a gang thug. He scanned the outside before closing and locking the door, making sure Seigi wasn't followed. Inside, only the flickering light of the TV illuminated the medium sized apartment. Ash took a seat beside the rooms other occupant, a middle aged woman in tight fitting thieving gear. She was staring intently at the TV as it cut from a commercial to the latest news.  
  
"This is Vivian," stated Ash quietly, so as not to interrupt the news, "and she's our one and only supplier at the moment." Ash jerked a thumb at a low table in the nearby kitchen, displaying various automatic weapons, ammunition, and other more general equipment under the flickering light.  
  
"Shh!" spat Vivian, as she doubled the volume on the television set.  
  
The aged news anchor droned on, "...police have no suspects yet. On the international front, a new terrorist organization has kidnapped two Brazilian men, Georgio Luz and Joao Renoldo, the local assistant governor of the Amazon state. The Glyxorkian government has not released their demands, but we will keep you posted as the story develops. What's strange is the fact that the terrorist organization is made up completely by Pokemon. Scientists say they have found no evidence of a direct link between this strange Pokemon behavior and the violent outbreak of Pokemon attacks here at home. Dr. Tom Dillidand, leading Pokemon psychologist, has this to say about..."  
  
Ash smiled grimly to himself. The Glyxorkian government went all out converting the sergeant into a Pokemon hunter. He had spent the good part of his afternoon at the dilapidated government building again, but it was only at the end of his psychological session both the good doctor and Vivian revealed themselves. Dr. Tom Dillidand was a major Pokemon researcher, recently hired by the Glyxorkian government to look into the recent uprising of Pokemon. Vivian was the doctors government sanctioned bodyguard, a former CIA operative.  
  
Dillidand's live public report was coming to a conclusion, and the news anchor continued into the story. "Thank you, doctor. The international terrorist organization of Team Rocket has not made a statement claiming responsibility for the Pokemon attacks, and Trey Stravinski is reporting live from the Pokemon League."  
  
"Thank you, Stephen." began Trey, with a slight Romanian accent. "While Team Rocket has not been directly linked to the continuing increase of Pokemon violence, one woman bet her life on it." The image cut to a photo of an elderly woman, while the reporter continued. "Widowed mother of two, this woman was getting mugged by a member of the infamous Team Rocket. She refused to let him have her money, and the mugger advanced on her with his Pokemon, Arbok and Houndoom. Luckily," the image cut back to the live video feed, displaying the reporter next to a vibrant Pokemon trainer, "local Pokemon enthusiast Michael Traner saved the day. Using his own Pokemon, Wartortle and Sneasel, Michael expertly defeated the Team Rocket member. However, in a rare show of violence, Team Rocket actually tried to murder Michael with an automatic pistol." The reporter turned to the trainer and continued, "Michael, what happened?"  
  
"The woman was being attacked by Team Rocket, but I saved her with my Wartortle and Sneasel!" Both Pokemon stood dutifully by their trainer's side, and smiled compassionately when their names were mentioned. "I didn't even realize Team Rocket carried guns until I was staring down the barrel! Sneasel here saved us all with a hyper beam."  
  
"What was Team Rocket after this time?" asked the reporter.  
  
"The woman said he wanted her money, and was threatening her two kids to get it! It's all very strange, considering Team Rocket has never escalated to this level of violence before. I actually just finished sending a notice to the Pokemon League," Michael said, glancing behind him to the massive building, "and I hope they can clear this all up."  
  
The reporter turned back to the camera. "Live from the Pokemon League, I'm Trey Stravinski..."  
  
Vivian gave Ash and Seigi a troubled look. "That's not he half of it," she murmured, pulling out a video cassette tape from a briefcase sitting beside her, "this was received by Glyxork a few hours ago, and by the Brazilian government plenty before that. It's the transmission by the Pokemon terrorist organization," she said, while putting the tape into Ash's VCR, "and it explains a lot." She pressed Play and leaned back against the couch.

Originally Posted by **The Gulf States**

_In a village hut in the clearing, Renoldo and Luz are both tied to chairs. Several Vileplume stand around him, putting up the flag of the organization (two crossed white battle swords on red) in the background. One of the Vileplume sets up a video camera in the opposite side of the hut. After everything is all set up, the Vileplume line up with machetes behind the two hostages. The one on the far right picks up a piece of paper.  
  
Far right: Glory be to Giovanni the Third. Giovanni is Great.  
  
The others make similar bowing motions, and chant GiG several times. Then it stops again.  
  
Far right: We make simple demands. We have two humans. We will kill them brutally if the humans do not retreat our lands. We DEMAND a state of our own, an end to domination by Portugese and Gulf States descendants and leadership.  
  
Far Left: State your names and your villages.  
  
Luz: Georgio Luz. 47. Santo Vicaria Rosa.  
  
Renoldo: Joao Renoldo. 51. Compobello.  
  
Center: This is for those of you in the international community. Brasilla, Lexington, beyond. We are the United Nation of Pocket Monsters. We are only now coming into control in your world. Our demands WILL be met. Or else we will strike with force. You infidels against Giovanni will submit.  
  
Far Right: We order that Brasil and The Gulf States withdraw all Brasilian nationals from our land in Amason. Or blood will be spilled in the name of Giovanni.  
  
(end transmission)_

All three members of this secret meeting sat in a stunned silence, absorbing all the implications.  
  
Ash sighed. "So what's our first course of action?" 


	25. Battle Suppression

((Midlonia))

_"This place ok?"  
"Yeah, c'mon then, lets battle"_  
  
The two pokeballs flew through the air, the Bulbasaur and Squirtle battled.  
A wman looked from her window and saw the children fighting. She did the sensible thing. She called the Sturm Police.  
  
The carrier gunned up the street, this time is was joined by a Fox scout car the 12mm cannon on the fox opened fire on the pokemon, rippingthem to shreds, two sturm officers leapt from the carrier and grabbed the children, they were flung aboard and handcuffed, before the carrier and car growled off down the narrow streets.


	26. Inquizative Plans

((Ravea))

Seigi nearly burst out laughing. A Pocket Monster country? What kind of ridiculous idea was that? Then, his face set into a grimice as he remembered the two hostages.  
  
"Well, i say that we go in and extract those two men. Or we could go after this Giovonni charecter. Or hell, we could do both!"  
  
Seigi thought this over for a few seconds.  
  
"Now that i think about it, just us, even with all the guns we have, would probably not be able to blast through an entire nation of gun-wielding Pokemon. I say that we recruit a few more people to help us before anything else."

((Me))

"Agreed," Ash responded, "but I also want to check out this 'Pokemon League' they mentioned on the news. They seem to be a major source for all things Pokemon, so you'd think they'd have some information as to what the heck is going on. Tonight's as good as any to break in and go through some files."  
  
Vivian started to say something, but Ash cut her off with an outstretched hand. "I need both of you to recruit more people to our cause while I'm off at the League. By morning, we should have a reasonably sized party and whatever information I can come across."  
  
Ash got up, went to the table, and started equipping the gear he would need: grappling hook, camera, silencer...  
  
The scene at the Pokemon League was a mess. Protesters and reporter crews crowded together before the Pokemon Master as he answered their questions. Signs of 'I don't choose you!' and 'Pokemon 4 Never!' were randomly sprinkled throughout the crowd, so the League seemed to have their hands full.  
  
It would seem no one would notice the opened window on the fourth floor.

((Ravea))

Seigi looked at Ash and said, "I've never been good at breaking and entering-I prefer just to blow stuff ip rather than go on covert operations."  
  
He watched as Ash left, then turned to Vivian.  
  
"Well, lets start recruiting, shall we?"  
  
Seigi pulled out a laptob from his bag and booted it up. He started searcheing the web for local anti-pokemon groups, but without much luck. Then, he thought about any local contacts. He did know a small group of smuggelers that ran a line from here to somewhere in Africa, and was on good terms with the leader, who also was a former pokemon hunter, if only for a short time. He sent an E-Mail to them. In less than an hour, he got a response. It seemed that most of the group was out on a job, but a small remainder had been left behind-Only five men. That was a start. The smugglers would come to the apartment the next day.  
  
He convayed the news to Vivian and continued searching.


	27. Diversion Report

((Coreworlds))

**CWHNN Action News at 6 O'Clock**  
  
"Hello, I am Terry Williams."  
  
"And I'm Sarah Osbourne. Today, a line of protestors have gathered at the Pokemon League Headquarters, demanding they do something about the creatures 'right now'. With a possible Team Rocket resurgence and a Pokemon terrorist organization in South America, not to mention attacks by random Pokemon, the HQ is overwhelmed by the protestors who demanded action and actually got violent at times. We go live on the scene...Dan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. The crowd here is demanding that the Pokemon Master Alex Regalo address them, and boy, are they steamed. Sir, what is your opinion of the situation?" Dan asked a businessman.  
  
"I say that if the League can't take control of the situation, then they must go, and take their stupid Pokemon with them!" the irate suit said, and some of the crowd agreed with cries of "Yeah!"  
  
Soon, however, the Pokemon Master with his detective friend trailing behind, walked up the stairs of the HQ front porch and stepped on to a podium. The reporters then crowded around him, as the smelled a press conference.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. The recent attacks by Pokemon and Rocket members are being dealt with as we speak by League and other authorities. These Rockets are no longer the easy-to beat members we have all grown accustomed to, but are now armed and dangerous. We advise all trainers and citizens to be extremely careful when dealing with the Rockets, as we have had several near-fatal incidents so far. We do not yet know what is their leader Giovanni is planning, but rest assured, that we will deal with whatever happens, and bring the organization to justice once and for all. Any questions?"  
  
The reporters started shouting questions, and Alex pointed to one...

((Me))

"Sir, sir!" shouted an overenthusiastic reporter. "Have you linked Team Rocket to the other Pokemon attacks worldwide?"

((Coreworlds))

"We don't have enough evidence to say for sure, but it is likely that Team Rocket may be behind the attacks. However, we cannot be sure of that, because there are other organizations out there that do use Pokemon to evil ends. The Rockets are merely the largest, most powerful and most ruthless."

((Me))

"Do you have more information concerning the new Pokemon terrorist organization?" shouted another.

((Coreworlds))

"So far, we know that their top people are set up like a Mafia family. Giovanni III, the CEO of Team Rocket, is, as far as we know, the one calling all the shots, and is the grandson of the founder. We do have a mugshot of him shows picture from a page back, but we know that even with that, he is extremely hard to take down, since we have yet to figure out where his headquarters is, and he is rumored to be using corruption and even force to keep it that way."  
  
Meanwhile, the mentioned leader smirked as he watch the TV from the safety of his mansion. "The boy is good, but not good enough. I will have to take care of him, quickly. Group 35, please come in."  
  
Two men, one with brown hair and one with black, came to the summons of their ruthless boss. They are Nathan and Nick, two members who often pack heat along with powerful and dangerous Pokemon like Gyarados.  
  
"Yes, sir?" The two saluted the Hitler way.  
  
"You are to whack that young man and that detective friend of his. I will not allow them to get any closer to me and my Device, understood?"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"Do try to keep the collateral damage...at it's maximum, if you please." Giovanni snickered, petting his Persian.  
  
"As you wish." They walked out to carry his fatal orders, and to cause as much trouble as possible.


	28. The Fight Begins

((Gawdly))

Like a plague, the Pokemon rolled over the city, killing and slaughtering with abandon. They had come in waves, heeding the call of their Dark Master. They fell upon the city, leaving no human man, woman or child alive. Over 50,000 souls were extinguished, quickly, mecilessly, violently. They brought the hearts of their victims to the city square, where their great and terrible Lord Mewtwo stood, towering over them like some Godzilla-like creature. Soon it would have enough sustenance to carry on, bringing the Redemption to the mass of humanity that cowered in the large cities. Mewtwo would soon be unstoppable.

((Coreworlds))

Twin balls of black energy (Shadow Ball) suddenly blasted down towards the evil Mewtwo and exploded.  
  
Two forms appeared through the dust cloud that sprang up.  
  
_Your evil ways will end NOW._ A psychic voice growled. It was another Mewtwo, a smaller one! _No more will you kill innocent humans and eat their bodies!_  
  
A small but powerful pink cat named Mew agreed. "(You are sickening, evil one! You must be stopped!)"  
  
Also out of the shadows, came a horde of Dark and Ghost Pokemon, all howling their anger at this evil Mewtwo, and they charged up attacks that could hurt him. However, they have to face the Pokemon who gathered to aid the Lord Mewtwo, and sent aid-calls to other types of Pokemon, who will arrive soon.


	29. Master Fights Rockets

((Coreworlds))

The Rocket members, Mike and Nathan sneaked through the crowd, posing as quiet protestors, looking for the best spot to kill the Pokemon Master as he finished the press conference. Unfortunately, he went back into the League HQ, and they had to sneak in to keep up.  
  
The 'protestors' trailed the Pokemon Master, but he was not without his Jedi abilities, though not many know of it. He countered the stalking by luring the two to one of the closed Pokemon fields that are used when the League Championship is in session.  
  
Once the two were in there, he closed and locked the doors with his TK ability and then he turned around, smirking.  
  
"I can tell that you are not really protesters, but Rocket members sent to kill me."  
  
This unnerved the two, as if he pried the information from their minds. Nathan then collected his wits. "So what? That merely means that you'll be dead soon and we'll be the greatest in the underworld!"  
  
"That may be harder than you think." The grin grew wider. "Shall we battle, then?"  
  
Original R/B/Y Trainer Battle Music starts playing...

--

"Raticate, get'm!" Nick yelled.  
  
"Muk, after him!" Nathan ordered.  
  
A large, plump rat and a what can only be described as a living blob of poison appeared and prepared to attack.  
  
"Ninetails, after the Raticate; Gengar, get that Muk!" Alex ordered.  
  
The fox and the ghost both appeared, and prepared to defend their trainer. Ninetails jumped out of the way of the rat's razor-sharp teeth and sent a Flamethrower, toasting the Raticate, while Gengar stood with impunity while Muk's poison and normal attacks did little or no damage. The ghost grinned, and let loose a powerful Shadowball that blasted the blob into a wall. The two enemy Pokemon were damaged, but a Quick Attack and a Nightshade from Alex's KOed them, and they were recalled.  
  
Furious, the Rockets sent out their next Pokemon, a dangerous Gyarados and a ugly Feraligator.  
  
Alex recalled his Pokemon and sent out...  
  
"Raichu, GO!"  
  
http:www.bisafans.de/pokedex/i1/026a.gif  
  
Raichu wasted no time in sizing up his opponents, and used Agility to dodge the Hyperbeams and Hydro Pumps thrown at him. Once he confused them sufficiently, his cheeks surged with electrical power and he unleashed a Thunder attack that puts an ordinary lightning strike to shame. The lightning blasted down upon the two Water Pokemon and left a nasty 10-foot-diameter crater with the fainted Pokemon in it.  
  
"Arrgh!" Nathan and Mike screamed in fury as they recalled their second Pokemon. Realizing that they will lose to the Pokemon Master, they pulled out Uzi blaster/submachine guns and began shooting at the Master and his Raichu.  
  
To their horror, the bullets and energy bolts were vaporized or deflected away by a green lightsaber blade as Alex defended himself. Raichu also defended himself with a Light Screen, and the two partners then charged forward, Alex slicing Nathan's hand and Raichu using Quick Attack on Nick.  
  
(music ends)  
  
Alex picked up Nick by the collar, just as League authorities burst in to the commotion. "Why did you attempt to kill me?"  
  
"The boss ordered us to. Team Rocket will rise again, baka, and even you will not survive the war to come!" Nick sneered.  
  
"What is Giovanni planning?" Alex asked again.  
  
"Heh. Like you'd want to know. All I know is that he's planning some kind of...takeover or something. More attacks, but only he knows where."  
  
"How is he using the Pokemon? and where is his headquarters?"  
  
"How should I know? Even if I did, I would die before I tell you."  
  
Alex dropped the guy in disgust. "Take them away. I will interrogate them later."  
  
"Right away." The authorities took the duo away and Detective Kudo went to Alex.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't get much out of them. There must be some kind of block on their minds, put up just when I defeated them. Couldn't get through. Another clue, for now I know that whatever Giovanni is using to control Pokemon, for now I know he is controlling them, involves Psychic Pokemon in some way."  
  
"Mmm. and they're some of the most powerful on the planet."  
  
"Indeed. They fear only Dark and Ghosts, but with the right combination of attacks, even those types can be defeated with Psychics."  
  
"The plot thickens..."  
  
"Yup. So it does..."


	30. The Fight Intensifies

((Gawdly))

Like some candy-colored apocolypse, the lines of Pokemon clashed, small wings, hands, claws and other Poke-parts went flying through the air, multi-colored blood flying everywhere. Mewtwo stood in the middle of the carnage, looking down at the little ones. As the "good" Pokemon entered Mewtwo's sphere of influence, their eyes glazed over, and they began attacking their former friends. Mewtwo had grown too big, too powerful and his pure evil dripped from his pores, easily swaying the weak minds of the good Pokemon.  
Swinging his house-sized claw, Mewtwo knocked the smaller Mewtwo and his partner for a loop, smashing them with such force that they were still gaining speed a mile away.  
  
Mewtwo's army had now tripled, all the newly mind-controlled Dark and Ghost Pokemon filling his ranks. The city was dead now, and Mewtwo still hungered. He could smell the hearts of millions of humans nearby. A large city, a metropolis, teeming with meat. Mewtwo hungered.

((Coreworlds))

Mewtwo and Mew crashed into a building, but they were not yet out of the count...

--

The two Legendaries are then aided by the Dark Pokemon, as they are immune to the mind-control. Fighting the Pokemon army that now is against them, they try to attack the evil Mewtwo, but their powers aren't enough.  
  
So, from the depths of the ocean, a whirlpool starts to form, as a dark shape swiftly rises to the surface, and another shape flies from a mountain range. Sensing the evil Mewtwo, they arrive just in time to see the army try to fight off the evil Pokemon: Luiga and Ho-oh! Tanks rumbled and artillery roared. Helicopters either reported the breaking news or shot missiles and other weapons at the giant cat. Millions began to evacuate the city, but the traffic jams meant that all they could do is run.  
  
Giovanni smirked as his latest creation runs rampant, unstoppable this time. "Unlike my predecessor, I made sure that I can control this beast, and kill whomever I wish to kill. Anyone who wishes to defy me will find themselves in the Mewtwo's belly."  
  
In the meantime, the four Legendaries resumed the attack on Lord Mewtwo, Psyching up (think when Mewtwo and Mew powered up and unleashed a psychic attack at each other, and turned Ash into stone in the first movie) and unleashing more powerful attacks than before, dodging all the while. The Dark types used all the dark and other moves in their arsenal to fight the tide of Pokemon that threatens the city.


	31. Antihero gets lost

((Me))

Sgt. Ash Chewston had explored a few of the empty offices on this floor, but not a single one of them seemed to have any important information hidden away in the desk drawers. _One more,_ thought Ash, _and that's it. If I don't find anything, I'm going to the next floor._  
  
The hallway was, at is was before, deserted. Considering the security, sleuthing into one more office could be pushing Ash's luck; any second now, a guard patrol could come around the corner and spoil an end to his uneventful night. Quickly and as silently as possible, he picked the lock on the next office and slid into the darkened room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
The room was a duplicate of the others before it; desk, filing cabinet, window, and plant. The filing cabinets, metallic behemoths dominating the north wall, were useless, but the wooden desks had more promising documents. Flicking on his tiny thieves flashlight, he crept up to the desk and started rifling through drawers.  
  
_Personal notes... day planner... c'mon!_  
  
Heavy footfalls from down the hall suddenly heralded the approach of unwanted visitors. Swearing softly to himself, Ash closed the open drawers and sped to the window. To his dismay, the window seemed to be jammed, and breaking it would spell disaster for him. What he needed was a hiding spot...

-----

Joseph Green, the guard on duty, thought he heard something from one of the offices. To affirm his suspicions, his Growlithe had caught an unfamiliar scent. "Is it an intruder?" he quietly asked. Growlithe growled in response, and inched forward down the hall. Joseph popped the radio out of his belt, reporting his observations and requesting backup. His Growlithe inched down the hallway, stopping for a sniff at three office doors before stopping in front of one.  
  
Joe glanced at the lock and frowned; it was unlocked. Usually, it meant that someone had just dropped by to pick up something, but then Growlithe wouldn't be acting up. Taking a deep breath, he quickly shoved open the door, allowing both himself and his Growlithe to jump in. "Security!" he yelled, putting a hand on one of his other Pokeballs, just in case.  
  
Everything seemed to be in its place except, of course, the roof's ventilation grate and the dusty footprint on the wall.

-----

"Security!" echoed the guard's voice down the cramped ventilation shaft. Ash shuffled as quickly as the space would allow, sweat tricking down his face. _Crap, crap, crap,_ he thought to himself, listening intently for any sounds of pursuit. He glanced back just in time to catch the harmless smoke bomb go off, sending the guard into a coughing fit and causing the dog bark fiercely. With any luck, that would throw them off the scent.  
  
Turning back smugly, Ash continued shuffling down the ventilation shaft as it creaked and groaned under his weight. He continued for half an hour, quickly getting lost in the labyrinth of industrial aluminum. Even the compass direction he was heading became muddled in his head. Stopping at yet another intersection, he paused to catch his breath and try to think his way in the right direction.  
  
_Ok. I've mostly been heading northeast... or was it west?_ Ash tried to clear his head with a quick shake. _Assuming I've been heading in a more eastwardly direction, the I really should hang a left here..._  
  
And, adding to Ash's collective bad luck, the ventilation shaft chose this moment to decide it couldn't support Ash's weight. With a tearing screech of metal, the shaft unceremoniously deposited it's occupant into a large, gladiator styled room. Ash landed with a heavy thud, instinctively rolling to lessen the impact, and was rained down upon by random debris and dust after coming to a rest.  
  
Ash coughed a lungful of dust out of his system and blinked, taking in the enormous room. He took a second to recover, giving his eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. Unfortunately, he spotted his flashlight smashed to bits a little bit off.  
  
Before he could react further, the stadium lighting popped on, blinding Ash for a few moments. Squinting through the white light, Ash's heart jumped up into his throat as he realized where he had fallen: right, smack-dab, into the middle of a Pokemon battle arena.

-----

The guard on surveillance duty talked dutifully into his hand radio. "Suspect located and contained in Arena 3." 


	32. The Fight Continues

((Gawdly))

The towering monster-God known as Mewtwo lumbered through the burning city, crushing buildings, vehicles and the few remaing living humans into mangled debris. He swatted at the annoying little Legendaries, their powers and skills of little effect against the massive and still-growing creature. The good and bad pokemon continued to slaughter each other, with fresh forces joining each side regularly. Corpses were piled high, a rainbow of death and carnage. The roads ran with blood, human and Pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo began striding towards the lights in the distance, a large metropolis of over 3 million delicious hearts. Once he consumed them all, he would become unstoppable. The humans would be finished, their blight wiped from the face of the earth, and the true inheritors of the world, the Pokemon, would assume their rightful place.

((Coreworlds))

Mewtwo was bashed around heavily, and slammed into a skyscraper with numerous bones breaking, scaring the people there. He has failed the humans he looks after, and despair overtook him. He was ready to give up and die, when the souls of the dead gathered around him.  
  
"Mewtwo, don't give up, please!" A boy's soul pleaded.  
  
"The evil must be defeated." a priest acknowledged. "Help us, please."  
  
"Help us, Mewtwo, you are our only hope." A woman said.  
  
"Yeah. That big Godzilla-wanna-be needs it's ass kicked, bad." A young man said. "And you're the only one who can do it!"  
  
Mewtwo 'looked' at the bright lights of the souls pleading for his help. _I cannot do it alone. Lend me your strength. Lend me your spirit. Your deaths will be avenged, mark my words._  
  
The souls nodded, and gathered around the Pokemon. Mewtwo gasped as he felt the spiritual energy flow around him and through him. He felt his bones kniting and his energy rising. He flew out of the skyscraper, feeling himself growing larger as more souls added their power to him.  
  
When Mewtwo landed in front of Lord Mewtwo, he was no longer a six-foot purple cat, but a towering pillar of good, purity and light. He was the same size as his evil counterpart, and the 3 remaining Legendaries switched targets to the Pokemon army, as they let the two Mewtwos duke it out.  
  
"You, Lord Mewtwo, are a stain on all that is Pokemon. I will no longer allow you to pass, to murder any more." The good Mewtwo said, his voice like the Voice of God. He went into a kung-fu stance. "Now, your evil ways shall end!"  
  
A young trainer by the name of Chris watched the battle unfold from the relative safety of his Pidgeot. He used a video camera and a laptop to beam the images to CNN and all other news stations, knowing that they will want them. Now, the whole world knows of the battle between Mewtwo and Lord Mewtwo.  
  
"As you can see," the 15 year old said, running a commentary for the newsies. "An evil Mewtwo is rampaging the city of (put city name here) and a good Mewtwo is all that stands between him and the city. This so-called Lord Mewtwo has already killed and eaten many people and even the army is unable to battle it. Who will win? I don't know, but I cross my fingers for the good Mewtwo."

((Gawdly))

For once, something gave the Dark Lord Mewtwo reason to pause.  
  
In front of him stood a bright light of goodness and all things that must die. It was his equal, but only in stature and size. The Dark Lord smiled, revealing sharpened fangs that grew longer as his smile grew wider. Breathing in deeply, enfolding himself in the sweet nectar of the carnage around him, Mewtwo watched as his foe assumed a position that spoke of offense and defense and DANGER. The Dark Lord had not felt fear since he had awoken, and he was confused by this new sensation. He had to make it stop.  
  
With a roar that shattered windows, the Dark Lord leapt viciously at his rival, seeking to drink of his heart.

((Coreworlds))

Mewtwo grabbed the arms of his opponent, rolled backwards and kicked him high into the air. He teleported and then struck him down with a powerful elbow blow, sending him down to the Earth with ground-shattering force.

((Gawdly))

The earth screamed at the force of the blow, and the Dark Lord Mewtwo crashed into the ground. Scrambling to his knees, he reached inside himself and accessed the evil that fueled him. With a speed that rendered him virtually invisible, Mewtwo became a veritable whirlwind of razor claws and massive teeth, striking the being of light before it could react. The Dark Lord stood back to admire his handiwork, and smiled an evil grin when he saw the damage he had caused. Multiple wounds covered the Good Mewtwo, and energy seeped from the cuts, dissipating into sky. The Dark Lord was satisfied, and knew that this...interuption would soon be over. He raised his massive claw, readying it for the final death blow.

((Coreworlds))

Mewtwo was furious, and his cuts healed as his Recover move got to work. He blocked the massive claw, and drove his fist, powered by Psychic into the face of the evil Mewtwo.

((Gawdly))

Pain!  
  
Falling back from the stunning blow, the Dark Lord shook its great head, not willing to believe what just happened. The creature yet lived! Howling in anger, Mewtwo attacked again and again, only to be repulsed each time. They were evenly matched, too much so, and the battle raged on for hours, the two giant Poke-Gods battling for supremacy.  
  
Seeing an opening, the Dark Lord struck quickly, throwing his opponent to the ground. He straddled him, huge furred fists raining down upen the stunned Mewtwo.

((Coreworlds))

The fists came down, but Mewtwo shook off the stun and rolled to the side, allowing the fists to smash harmlessly into the road. He got up again, and swung his massive tail around.


	33. Uneven Battle

((Coreworlds))

The door opened at Arena 3. A kid named Jacob went inside, deciding to take care of the second intruder himself. He wore an orange hooded shirt and shorts and a Pokemon League baseball cap.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like we caught you red-handed!" The boy crowed, pokeball in hand. "Tell me, what were you doing here?"

((Me))

Ash was stunned. With laughter.  
  
"Seriously, kid," Ash began, wiping away a tear, "bugger off until the security arrives. Plus, I don't play Pokemon with strangers."  
  
_Is this some sort of joke?_ Ash thought to himself, wondering why the Pokemon League's security forces were taking so long to arrive. Ash assumed an intimidating I'm-in-a-dangerous-gang look, hoping to scare the boy off.

((Coreworlds))

The kid wasn't fazed. "I've dealt with Rockets before, and now I'd think I'll take care of you! Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"  
  
A dinosaur with a bulb and leaves on it's back came out and whipped four vines at Sgt Ash.

((Me))

Ash registered the attack at the last possible second, and barely managed to roll out of the way.  
  
"Gah... What the heck?!!" Ash said aloud as he tumbled to a stop, belly down on the ground. The vines lashed out again and, again, Ash spun out of harms way. Ash jumped to his feet in anger.  
  
"I'm not even a Rocket! I don't even have any Pokemon!"

((Coreworlds))

"What an idiot. What kind of intruder are you, anyway, not even having a Pokemon to fight with?" Jacob asked. "Ivysaur, stop."  
  
The grass Pokemon ended it's whipping and sat, he's also confused as to why this person doesn't have any Pokemon when there's Pokemon trainers everywhere at the League HQ.

((Me))

Ash caught his breath, inhaling a lungful of air.  
  
"Well, there's a really good reason I don't have any Pokemon," Ash said, "but it's a long story. It'd be better to show you."  
  
And before the little punk or his crazy looking plant-monster could react, Ash dropped into an unarmed fighting stance and leapt for the Ivysaur, sending a devastating kick it's way.

((Coreworlds))

Ivysaur was a big Pokemon, but the kick hurt a lot! It scrambled back up and attacked with it's Razor Leaf attack.  
  
"Ivysaur!" The kid cried.

((Me))

Sharpened leaves shot out from the bulb on Ivysaur's back and sliced open Ash's jacket and shirt, leaving thin wounds. Try as he might to dodge the barrage, there were just to many leaves flying through the air to get out of the way.  
  
After the blast, Ash stood up tall, eyes glazing over with battle fury. Actually quite literally, Ash's eyes were simply white spheres!  
  
"Punk..." Ash spat, the word on his tongue like acid.  
  
He launched himself into a whirlwind of rapid punches, never staying in one place for long, fluidly chaining each blow together with the one after.

((Coreworlds))

Each blow was like a hammer on Ivysaur, and try as he might to retaliate, he couldn't keep up with the blows and collapsed.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" the trainer ran over to Ivysaur. "How dare you do that! Ivysaur, are you all right?"  
  
The dinosaur-like Pokemon roared weakly. The trainer glared at Ash. If looks could kill, Ash would be a smoking crater. "You deserve a rest, Ivysaur. Return!"  
  
As he recalled the Pokemon, he laid on Ash. "Have you no respect?! If you kept going like that, you would have seriously hurt him!"

((Me))

The glazed look left Ash's eyes as he saw the damage he'd done. He felt victorious... but soon that feeling was replaced by guilt and shame.  
  
Ash tried to argue, weakly. "Seriously hurt him? It's their kind that seriously hurt us!" Ash pointed an accusing finger, but couldn't keep it up. Only an hour ago, he'd be glad to have one less Pokemon in the world. But now?  
  
Ash's voice cracked and tears came, unbidden, to his eyes. His fists pulsed pain, backlash from his all-or-nothing attack, and he sunk to his knees, world spinning. Where was the satisfaction in revenge?

((Coreworlds))

"What has Pokemon done to you?" Jacob asked. "What have they done to make you hate them so, for I saw that hatred when Ivysaur came out?"  
  
It was then that security guards with growling Growlithes burst in, but Jacob waved them off. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Fine, then." One of the guards said, and they left the door open.  
  
"Well?"


	34. The Fight Ends

((Gawdly))

THWACK  
  
The Dark Lord was lifted off his feet by the blow, sailing backwards and landing on a building, crushing it into rubble. As he struggled to regain his feet, Mewtwo stumbled and fell into a power station, huge sparks exploding from the collision. Millions of volts burned through him, setting every nerve aflame. NO! This cannot be...anger surged through him, giving the Dark Lord new strength. Regaining his footing, he took a step towards his rival, landing on a gas station. The fuel exploded, setting the Dark Lord Mewtwo's feet on fire. He stomped his flaming paws, creating minor earthquakes, but the flames continued to burn, licking ever upward, blinding pain increasing as they rose. The smell of burning fur filled the air.

((Coreworlds))

"And now...it's the end for you." Mewtwo said, as he cupped his hands back. A surge of energy formed in the hands, growing larger and larger.  
  
"HYPER...BEAM!!!" He shouted, causing the very earth to rumble with his voice. The blast of energy lanced out for Dark Lord Mewtwo, igniting an explosion greater than a nuclear fireball. Mewtwo put up a shield and waited for the dust to settle.  
  
"Whoa!" Chris yelled as the blast wave blew him and his Pidgeot several miles away, but the two came back to watch the end of the battle unfold. Is he dead yet?

((Gawdly))

The Dark Lord laughed, a deep and eerie rumble. The Light Lord had struck his most powerful blow yet, but it had meant nothing to Mewtwo. Now he would feel the wrath of Evil, and the coming of the Night. The Dark Lord had the ultimate power, one that even Light Mewtwo could not stand against. He tried to raise his hands the air, to write the mystic incantation in the sky, but his arms would not respond. The Dark Lord looked down, wondering why he had no hands, and no...middle. The explosion had literally torn out Mewtwo's midsection, miles of steaming intestine spilling to the ground.  
  
The Dark stared into the Light, and kissed the Night.

((Coreworlds))

"You are finished." Mewtwo said, as the blow he struck disintergrated the body of his evil counterpart. "The city is safe. Now, I shall return to my original size."  
  
Mewtwo did just that, and floated in his bubble, a six-foot cat once again. The Pokemon army was no longer mind-controlled, and they ran away to the forests, free once more.  
  
"Damn! Lost!" Giovanni slammed his fist down onto his desk as the news carried the defeat of the evil Mewtwo over the airwaves. "Now I'll have to find something else to do, to terrorize the populace..."

((Gawdly))

It was finished, yet it had only just begun.  
  
The Dark Lord's body disintegrated, leaving nothing but a smoking crater in its wake. Mewtwo's soul splintered and cracked, and sent spirit-slivers flying in a multitude of directions. Some were blocked, and some fell to the ground, but six of them found resting places in the warm flesh of a human being. Each of the splinters contained at least one unique trait, one special skill of the Pokemon. Upon entering the host, the skill manifests itself, turning the recipient into something more than human, and more than Pokemon.

((...left for another thread))


	35. Uneven Conclusion

((Me))

Ash's view stopped focusing on the world in front of him, images flashing across his mind's eye like a bad horror movie. Scenes of violence, horrifically mutilated human corpses, and Pokemon at fault every time. His entire basis of hatred became an internal powerpoint presentation, causing him to shiver in fear.  
  
"If only," Ash whispered, still staring at a point beyond the floor, "if only you could have seen what I have seen." Ash curled up into a ball on the floor, shivering slightly, obviously a lesser psychological attack than the one experienced on live TV.

((Coreworlds))

Jacob softened a bit. "What did happen?"  
  
The two people didn't notice the Pokemon Master at the door, arms crossed. _I can tell that this man will be an interesting ally. He experienced horrible things, but time heals all wounds. Hopefully, time will heal his._

((Me))

"I seen..." Ash began, gulping down his torment for a moment, "...Pokemon...kill..."  
  
Ash turned his head slowly to the boy, staring directly into his eyes without blinking, and elaborated.  
  
For the next few minutes, Ash gave the boy only a glimpse, only the tiniest literary speck, of what he had experienced during his time on the police force. Assigned to the Pokemon cases had really drained Ash to the point of breaking, and his short lived vendetta against all Pokemon was proof of the fact.

((Coreworlds))

Jacob felt uncomfortable. _No doubt that Pokemon can kill. We see it all the time in the nature documentaries. But that's horrible!_  
  
"I...I can't believe that Pokemon would do that. That's not...natural. Almost no Pokemon are naturally evil. Oh, some may be michevious or attack when they need to defend, but I can't believe that they would do something like that."

((Me))

This last statement snapped Ash out of his own little world. "What? Pokemon don't... usually act this way?"  
  
Ash hopped to his feet, determination, and even hope, in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

((Coreworlds))

"Positive." The Pokemon Master then chose to enter. "You see, most of the time when Pokemon attack violently, there's often a Rocket member found nearby, either giving orders or watching with sick pleasure. I suspect Rocket involvement in all cases where Pokemon have killed humans in the recent attacks."  
  
The boy's eyes widened as he recognized the Master.

((Me))

Ash blinked, but didn't recognize the figure standing before him. The boy he had been talking to was obviously as surprised as himself, but the boy showed much more respect.  
  
"Who...?" Ash began to ask.

((Coreworlds))

"Alex Regalo, Pokemon Master, at your service."

((Me))

"THE Pokemon Master?!!" Ash blurted, stunned.  
  
He'd heard of the guy, the greatest pokemon trainer in the known world... and a prominent man in his own right. Hearing Alex Regaldo discredit what he took for granted, that Pokemon were actually not evil at heart, put to much strain on Ash's mind. Ash stumbled to one side, world spinning once again.  
  
"Ahh... er... uh... huh?" Ash managed to mumble before falling to his knees. The concept of loving Pokemon was so foreign, so new, it blew his mind to pieces.

((Coreworlds))

"Don't take it all in at once." Alex advised. "It'll take some getting used to. I know that."

((Me))

Ash nodded dumbly; it was all he could really manage after having the a portion of his reality shift out from under his feet. A moment passed as information stored away in Ash's brain furiously rearanged itself to fit the new point of view.  
  
"I think I need some time to myself..." he mumbled to the Pokemon Master.

((Coreworlds))

"Of course. May we hire a taxi to take you home?"

((Me))

"Yeah... sure..." Ash managed to reply.

-----

He gave directions back to his apartment complex and was off. The ride home was uneventful, unremarkable, and utterly irrelevant, considering Ash wasn't paying any attention to the world around him as it passed by his window. He surprised the occupants of his room by walking right to his room and locking the door, without as much as a single word.  
  
Vivian knocked on the door, trying to get something, anything, out of him, but Ash refused to respond. Giving Seigi a shrug, she returned to recruitment with a concerned look on her face. 


	36. Terrorist Threat

((The Gulf States))

Satellite photographs over the northwestern Brazil region have found another couple of potential Pokemon terrorist villages - from the NPM organization.  
  
An open call to all international assistance, we are looking for any specially trained pokemon to infiltrate these villages as Poke-spies, gain more information on these villages/cells. We would like to see what is living down there, what capabilities in weaponry and attack they have, and inflitrate secret plans of theirs.  
  
Neither The Gulf States or Brazilian authorities have any experience with pokemon before. So we ask any international government or private organization dealing with this to aid our assistance in saving our two hostages, and eradicating any NPM threat.

((Coreworlds))

"So what do you think, Master?" Jacob asked Alex.  
  
"I think he would make a pretty good ally. But now, it's time to expose Team Rocket's schemes, whatever they are."  
  
"Yeah. But have you found anything yet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I found some suspected sites. All mansion-type areas. However, now we'll have to deal with that Pokemon terrorist group first. I think it's time they are dealt with quickly before anyone gets hurt from them."  
  
"Right."  
  
The two young people walked down the hallway, figuring out a plan of action should we need to take down the NPM.

To: The Gulf States

From: International Pokemon League HQ, Imperial Republic of Coreworlds

We will aid you in dealing with the Nation of Pocket Monsters.

Our extensive dealings with such creatures will be very useful

in order to extract the hostages and crush the uprising.

Our trainers stand ready to attack when the call comes.

((The Gulf States))

To: Int'l Pokemon Center HQ  
From: The Autonomous Gulf States Territory of Brazil  
  
Thank you for whatever support you can supply. Obviously whatever these things are, they see humans as nothing beyond hostages. And if they suspect anything suspicious with our spies, they probably stand getting severely injured if not killed - and the group could become a more immediate threat to the world.  
  
From this spywork, we plan on breaking up all known NPM cells, taking out Team Rocket and whoever this mystery Giovanni man/god is (to these monsters.)


	37. A Beginning to an End

((Coreworlds))

A small figure flies over the ocean and into the coast of Brazil. Flying a Dragonite, the trainer orders him to fly below radar level, so that the speed isn't picked up by the military.  
  
The trainer is part of the PokeSpecOps (PSO) division of the Pokemon League. Trained by other spec ops groups to infiltrate buildings and terrorist groups, the trainer, codenamed Scyther, will attempt to have his Pokemon infiltrate the NPM so that information can be sent to the League and the USS _Master Yosho_ aircraft carrier battle group (currently steaming into the area) can initiate actions, both Pokemon attacks and bombings, against the NPM.

--

Scyther the trainer dropped down into the deep forests of the Amazon Jungle and released his Pokemon: Scyther, Victreebel, Venonat, Marril, Magmar and Pikachu. Each one is a Pokemon common in the jungles, so it will be easy for them to blend in. Dragonite has returned to the aircraft carrier.  
  
The Pokemon went out in search of the Pokemon terrorist groups, in order to join them. Each one is able to fight hard, due to the intense training of the Spec Ops, but it is hoped that they won't need to.  
  
Meanwhile, Butch Cassidy, one of Giovanni's top lieutenants, has made contact with the leader of the Pokemon terror groups, along with two Hypno that are part of the Pokemon Mind-Control Device that Giovanni cooked up a while ago.  
  
"We, Team Rocket, continue to wholeheartedly support your cause, my lord. Giovanni the Great has offered to give you a powerful weapon. One that is sure to force the foolish nations to submit to your demands."


End file.
